Mha'Lex, el ser de los portales
by Anonimous Lolero
Summary: Mha'Lex, el ser de los portales es una criatura del vacío que no tenia suficiente poder para vivir ahí, así que con ayuda de Vel'Koz pudo crear portales para poder salir de ese lugar. Pero ahora debe acostumbrarse al planeta tierra y sus costumbres. (un episodio por semana como minimo,si veo que los episodios quedan muy cortos hago otro mas, no se me quejen despues)
1. Introduccion

El Vacío... Un lugar repleto de criaturas inmensas, una mas grande y poderosa que la otra.

Y yo, yo no era nada comparado a ellos, yo era un ser pequeño y sin ningún tipo de fuerza.

Si seguía en el Vacío, probablemente moriría o me matarían. Necesitaba salir de ahí si no quería morir, pero no tenia forma de hacerlo.

Hasta que un día... El ser del Vacío Vel'Koz me otorgo un poder especial, un poder que ningún ser del Vacío poseía...Era el poder de crear portales, hacia cualquier parte del mundo.

Yo no sabia controlar ese poder, pero con un poco de practica, podría dominarlo al cien por ciento y salir del vacío. Salir del Vacío no fue difícil, lo difícil era saber donde estaba...


	2. Un nuevo hogar

En ese lugar, había mucha luz, era todo muy raro para mi, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba.

Escuche algo detrás de mi, una voz aguda, de probablemente un ser pequeño.

voltee a verlo, y era una pequeña criatura, con un traje violeta.

-Disculpa...Quien eres?- Me dijo viéndome raro.

Yo me quede callado, sin saber que responderle, porque ni yo sabia quien era.

El se me quedo viendo, se notaba que el estaba impaciente.

-Supongo que no responderás...-

-Quie.. Quien eres?- le respondí algo cansado

-Soy Kennen, ahora quiero que me responda a mi, quien eres?-

-Lamento decirte Kennen, que no se quien soy...- Respondí casi desmayado

Y después de unos segundos, caí al suelo.

Sentí un choque eléctrico, y eso hizo que me despierte

-Disculpa, ¿estas bien?- Dijo Kennen ayudándome a levantarme

-Si, si, estoy bien.-

-Dime, de donde vienes?-

Fue un poco difícil recordar, pero logre hacerlo

-Vengo... Del Vacío-

-El Vacío?, nunca escuche hablar de ese lugar, supongo que quedara muy lejos-

Kennen vio que oscurecía, y se fue.

-Me tengo que ir, adios!-

Se fue muy rápido, convertido en una bola de electricidad.

¿Porque se acerco a hablarme?, ¿porque no se asusto al verme?, ¿quien soy yo?

Había muchas preguntas en mi mente, pero por ahora no podía responder ninguna.

No sabia que hacer, pero no me podía quedar en ese lugar para siempre.

Me fui a un bosque cercano, para poder pasar la noche.

Sin embargo no estaba solo en ese bosque...

Eran dos especies de animales, uno tenia forma humana, y el otro forma de un fantasma.

No quería acercarme a ellos, no se veían muy confiables, así que me escondí detrás de un árbol, a lo mejor podía pasar la noche detrás de ese árbol

-Hueles algo querido lobo?-  
-Huelo algo ovejita-  
-Y que hueles?-  
-Nuestra proxima presa...-


	3. El arte del esgrima

Ellos conversaban, mientras se acercaban a mi.

Yo me quede quieto, pensando que iban a pasar de largo, pero estaba equivocado

La cordera salto hacia mi, encima mio, y no me dejaba moverme, mientras el lobo giraba alrededor mio.

No podía hacer nada, seguramente ese iba a ser mi primer y ultimo día en el mundo.

Y lo hubiera sido de no ser por algo que cayo del cielo e hizo que los dos animales se conviertan en oro.

Aproveche ese tiempo para escapar, gracias a eso que cayo del cielo pude vivir otro día mas, no sabia que era, ni de quien, pero estoy agradecido con esa cosa o persona.

Me fui del bosque lo mas rápido que pude, en busca de un lugar para poder pasar una noche al menos.

Después de caminar unas horas, encontré un buen lugar, cerca de una ciudad, ahí no podrían hacerme daño.

Paso la noche, y al día siguiente desperté con una mujer de pelo negro y rosa en frente mio.

Me quede viéndola, y ella me miraba a mi.

Había tanto silencio que se escuchaba el soplido del viento.

Hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Que haces aquí extraña criatura- Dijo ella con un acento extraño, y señalandome con una espada

-Yo so-solo buscaba un lugar para poder pasar la noche- Le respondí un poco asustado

-No te creo nada criatura- me decía mientras acercaba su espada cada vez mas

-L-Lo juro- Dije todavía mas asustado

Y ella acerco su espada muy rápido cerca mio, pero no me golpeo.

-¿No vas a defenderte?- Dijo ella mirándome

Yo confuso de porque no me golpeo, le respondí

-No se como hacerlo-

-¿Como que no?, ¿una criatura como tu no se sabe defender?, decepcionante es poco- Dijo ella alejando su espada de mi

-Pe-pero, ¿por qué no me mataste?- Le respondí confuso

-Matarte seria una perdida de tiempo, si no sabes defenderte, ¿donde estaría mi honor?, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo...- dijo ella levantando su espada

-No no no no, gracias por no matarme-

-Ya me imaginaba, no quiero matarte, al menos hasta que aprendas a defenderte- dijo ella

-Bueno, muchas gracias, ahora me voy para no molestar-

-No no, quédese, me gustaría enseñarle sobre el arte del esgrima-

Yo sorprendido de que ella quiera enseñarme esgrima a mi, le respondí...

-¿Estas segura?- Respondí con un poco de inseguridad

-Si, lo estoy- Respondió ella 100% segura

-Ah cierto, me llamo Fiora-

-Yo te diría mi nombre, si lo supiera...-

-¿No tienes?, ¿puedo ponerte uno?-

-Supongo que si.-

-Bueno, pero sera para después, ahora hay que entrenar un poco-

-Claro, hagamoslo.-

Fiora me miro un poco mal después de haber dicho eso, no se porque, pero igual lo hizo por un segundo-

Nos pusimos a entrenar un buen tiempo, al principio fue difícil saber como posicionarme, pero aprendí a hacerlo.

Lo que no sabia hacer era pelear.

-Bien, ya tenemos el posicionamiento, ahora la parte mas importante, ¡pelear!.-

Yo apenas sabia mover la espada, pero Fiora me decía que con el tiempo iba a aprender.

-Hey, ya tengo tu nombre.-

-¿Si?, ¿cual?-

-Seras Faion, con la F de mi nombre-

-¿Faion?, me gusta ese nombre.-

-Muy bien Faion, descansa, que mañana va a haber entrenamiento duro-

-Bueno Fiora, buenas noches-

-(Yo confió en el, estoy segura de que va a ser alguien grande, solo hace falta esperar, confió en ti Faion.)


End file.
